custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatar
Hatar was a Toa of Gravity originating from Leskya Nui. He fled to Powai Nui after his homeland's destruction, where, after a short conflict with the island's natives, he allied with them, even becoming a member of the Toa Powai. History Early History Like many of his species, Hatar assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created as a Ba-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on the island of Leskya Nui, where he resided for most of his life. For the sake of protecting the island's Matoran population, he, Vandir, Nohri, and three other Matoran were transformed into Toa. At some point, he assisted in preparing and funding a planned expedition of various islands in the Matoran Universe, and sea vessels such as the Horizon Breaker were constructed. War of Pestilence These expeditions were postponed when, by the orders of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Antharahk attacked the island with an army of autonomous war machines he and Makuta Drakah had developed. The Toa retaliated immediately, and Hatar helped to set up defenses around the island to prepare for future attacks. Eventually, a Fe-Matoran, Dehka, was transformed into a Toa of Iron and made of a member of the Toa team. Additionally, Hatar helped Vandir to gather a battalion of twenty-or-so willing Matoran from around the island and trained in combat to assist the Toa. Among this battalion were Merdana, Jeko, Nepto, Keelo, Yedrin, Tura, and Tyria. During one battle, Antharahk sent an experimental weapon called the Incendiary into the island's capital city and detonated it. Although it was meant to destroy small villages, it ended up destroying the island and killing many of its inhabitants. Hatar and Vandir were the only Toa to survive. They could only uncover around fifty Matoran survivors before the rising heat forced them to escape the island on the Horizon Breaker. Colonizing Powai Nui The survivors from Leskya Nui arrived on the southern shore of Powai Nui and split themselves into two camps of "colonists" in Vo-Powai: one headed by Vandir, setting up camp at the base of the Desolation river, and one headed by Hatar, setting up camp around Lake Faradi. Hatar and Vandir began to notice strange occurrences near the camps; one in specific incident occurred when Keelo placed on the Mask of Catastrophes for the first time and unintentionally caused tornado-force winds to wreak havoc on both of the colonist camps. Another such incident involved Nepto, possessed by the disembodied spirit of Makuta Hysterix, strangling Hatar while submerged in Lake Faradi. As relations between the Leskya Nuians and Powai Nui's native Matoran and Toa worsened, vandir managed to convince Hatar that the natives were much more savage than they actually were. This led to Hatar believing that his actions against the natives—which were, in reality, very immoral by his own standards—were morally justified. He was even convinced that Nepto's brief bout of hostile behavior was somehow the natives' doing. Later, the Toa Powai, led by their second-in-command Corduk, traveled to Lake Faradi in a desperate attempt to negotiate with the Leskya Nuian colonists. Blinded by his memories of Nepto's attack, Hatar saw the five armed Toa as a threat and ordered all of the present colonists to attack them. This caused a small skirmish to break out, during which Hatar reluctantly allied with the rogue Dark Hunter "Alchemist" to duel Lewok and Salvina. Although he was able to render Lewok unconscious, he was swiftly defeated by a blast of lightning created by Turaga Maroona which electrified the water he was in. This same electrified water inadvertently transformed Keelo—who was wearing the Mask of Catastrophes in an attempt to assist the Leskya Nuians—into a Toa of Earth, Lightning, and Fire. The body of Makuta Hysterix was also resurrected, allowing his spirit to repossess it. Keelo's Empire Using his newfound powers, Keelo asserted himself over the other Leskya Nuians, deeming himself emperor of the island and creating his own empire to rule over. Hatar was practically sucked into Keelo's empire without any time to decide for himself whether he wanted to join it. Unfortunately for him, Keelo's actions were much less "justified" than Vandir's, and as such he began to question the morality of the actions he was forced to take against the Powai Nuians. Keelo ordered Hatar to hold the Powai Nuian Toa Navahko and Wreshi captive in the nearby forest. While there, Hatar grew lazy with his new job, allowing Wreshi to retrieve his own Recoiling Pickaxe. In a fit of rage, the Toa of Stone used it to swiftly defeat Hatar in combat before preparing to fatally wound him. Navahko, however, stopped Wreshi from doing so. The two left elsewhere, and Hatar was eventually found and brought back to Lake Faradi. The fact that Navahko had saved his life dissuaded him against the empire, although he still followed their orders as not to get himself killed. As a part of Keelo's plan to kill Toa Detras in a supposed duel with him over the fate of the island, Hatar was ordered to hide near the site of the duel and open fire on the Toa of Fire with a firearm at the emperor's command. After Detras defeated Keelo in the duel, however, a group of Powai Nuians trapped Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation, revealing that they had received word of the plan and had devised a counter-plan. As Detras began to try and reconcile with the Lesya Nuians, Makuta Hysterix materialized, trapped the Toa of Fire in the Shrine, and destroyed the device. After boasting about how he had manipulated both the natives and the colonists, the Makuta used the recently-uncovered Mask Maker's Tool to steal the elemental powers of everyone present before engaging them all in a fierce battle. Hatar fought against Hysterix but was unable to do much against him. The Makuta was only stopped after the Powai Nuian Po-Matoran Omakah sacrificed himself, using the Mask Maker's Tool to severely wound Hysterix. Allying With Powai Nui Following all of this, Hatar still followed Vandir for some time until the Toa of Air tried to stop Salvina and Navahko from breaking Lewok out of captivity. Hatar stole Jeko's blaster and used it to stop Vandir from making any sudden moves before trying to convince him to join the island's natives. Vandir refused and said that he, Merdana and whichever Matoran wanted to stay with him would leave on the Horizon Breaker. Hatar said goodbye to his former leader before walking away with the native Toa. Later, during an oration given by Turaga Maroona, he was prompted to speak and managed to convince many of the Leskya Nui Matoran to join the Powai Nui natives in restoring their civilization. Maroona then made him an official member of the Toa Powai. Knowing that the Powai Nuians still did not fully trust him, Hatar made it his primary goal to earn their trust by putting great amounts of effort into rebuilding their communities. He also served as a sort of mediator between the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians, something which earned him a new weapon, the Black Morningstar, and new armor, the Neo-Powai Armor. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ba-Matoran, Hatar had dormant powers over the element of Gravity, which manifested as a higher endurance and a resistance to extreme pressure. When he became a Toa of Gravity, he gained full access to these powers, allowing him to create, manipulate, and control the intensity of gravitational forces. Using these powers, he could move objects from afar, cause things to gravitate toward each other, generate gravity wells, and create zero-gravity fields. Hatar wore a Great Kanohi Falye, the Mask of Tunneling, which allowed him to pass to the opposite side of an object or obstruction with a simple touch. He formerly wielded the Gravitational Mace, a weapon made of a strong and dense alloy. Later, it was upgraded into the Black Morningstar, which had the ability to detach its head and be used as a flail. He also acquired an Idansflower, a Leskya Nuian apparatus which could channel his elemental powers to deflect nearby projectiles. His armor was modified into the "Neo-Powai Armor", which adapted him to the more diverse climates of Powai Nui. Personality and Traits To be added... Appearances * Dirge ''- First appearance * ''The Feral Plains - Volumes ''III'', ''IV'', ''VI'' (mentioned), & ''VII'' * Avolition Trivia * Originally, Hatar was a Toa of Magnetism, and earlier episodes of The Feral Plains on the late LEGO gallery described him as such. When Cap's characters were brought over to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, Hatar was made into a Toa of Gravity, as his creator liked the element more. Because of this, Hatar bore no purple for much of TFP, only getting a bit of purple on his mace after some time. This was later fixed by his Neo-Powai Armor. * Hatar has a counterpart in the Generation 2 continuity, an Okotan from the Region of Earth who appeared in Cap's short story Endeavor. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Gravity Category:Toa Powai